<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part 5: An Affair to Forget (And One to Remember) by Rhiannimated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470813">Part 5: An Affair to Forget (And One to Remember)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated'>Rhiannimated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Friends Forever (And More) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boy Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biphobia, Coming Out, Episode: s04e11 An Affair to Forget, F/M, Female Masturbation, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Relationship Negotiation, Sneaking Around, an affair to forget, gayest episode of boy meets world ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate (much better) ending to the famous Boy Meets World episode "An Affair to Forget."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cory Matthews/Shawn Hunter, Cory Matthews/Topanga Lawrence, Jennifer/Shawn Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Friends Forever (And More) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Affair to Forget...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't write this series and not acknowledge this episode.  The Gay is strong with this one.  </p><p>There may be a second chapter to this if people want me to bump the rating finally!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the backroom of Chubbie’s, Topanga leaned against a pool table, waiting patiently. When Shawn walks in, she does a barely noticeable double take at the tennis gear he’s decked out in and starts to wonder about the trophy he’s carrying.  She has to stop herself from getting distracted and asking unnecessary questions.  </p><p>“Topanga? You, uh… You wanted to see me?” he says, placing down the trophy.  He hoped she had a message from Cory; he felt terrible for standing up his dinner.  </p><p>Topanga shakes her head.  “No, actually, there’s somebody else who wanted to see you.”  Cory comes through the curtain, shuffling his feet and looking hesitantly hopeful. Topanga looks back and forth between them.  “Well, I know you two don’t get to see each other very often anymore, so I’ll just wait outside.”  She gracefully bows out of the conversation through the curtain to make a little phone call.  </p><p>Shawn smiles at Cory.  “Some girlfriend.”  This was even better than a message from Cory.  It was actually Cory!  </p><p>“I’ve always thought so.”  Cory has so much he’s wanted to talk to Shawn about since this whole affair began, and now that they’re alone, he can’t think of a thing to say.  </p><p>Luckily, Shawn saves the moment.  “So…” he gestures to table. “Shoot some stick?”</p><p>“I’ll rack.”  Cory smiles gratefully.  </p><p>“I’ll break.” They move to the far end of the table, Shawn moving his trophy to a stool. </p><p>While Cory racked the pool balls, he gave Shawn a wry smirk.  “Y’know, Shawn, we used to be able to play a game of pool without the specter of the Wicked Witch of the West hanging over us.” He grabs a cue stick, then adds, “Not that I’m saying your girlfriend’s a wicked witch or anything.”</p><p>Half-heartedly, Shawn replies, “No, no. No, of course not.”</p><p>They chalk up their sticks and Cory says, “Look, if you’re going out with this girl, then there’s gotta be something real nice about her. And I just want you to be happy.”</p><p>A grin takes over Shawn’s face (a beautiful sight to Cory who had been deprived for too many days).  “Thanks. But it is so hard to take you seriously with chalk on your nose.”</p><p>With a sheepish grin, Cory says, “Oh,” and tries wiping it away.  “Did I get it?”</p><p>Shawn shakes his head, still grinning.  “Nah, here, let me.”  He comes closer and starts brushing Cory’s nose.  They’re so close together their breath is mingling.  After being away from each other so long, it was even harder to resist the attraction that’s always simmered between them.  </p><p>Then Jennifer walks through the curtain and gasps. Cory yelps. Shawn turns and his eyes widen.</p><p>“Shawn. How could you do this to me?” Jennifer asks, her face stormy. </p><p>Once again faced with her, Shawn starts immediately stammering and blabbering.  “No. No, no, no, this isn’t Cory… This is cake! Well… obviously it’s not cake. The kind of cake you’re used to. But I can explain. No. No, no, I can’t!”  He gives up. “How did you know I was here?”</p><p>She holds up her phone.  “I got an anonymous tip on my cell phone.”</p><p>Cory cocks his head in confusion.  “But from who? I mean, the only one who knew we were here was,” he gasps, “To-panga!”</p><p>On cue, his girlfriend slides through the curtains dramatically.  “Yes, it was I who made the call.”</p><p>Cory looks at her, confused and ready to feel slightly betrayed.  “But why?”</p><p>“It’s time she knew,” Topanga says, then looks up at Shawn’s absurdly tall girlfriend.  “That’s right, Jennifer. Cory and Shawn have kept their relationship alive despite your evil attempt to keep them apart. Because in the end, Jennifer, true friendship is stronger than the lure of a cheap kiss.”  Jennifer stares at Shawn with contempt, barely acknowledging her.  “Hey! I’m talking to you up there!”</p><p>Instead of answering Topanga, she says to Shawn, “So, even though you swore you wouldn’t, you’ve been sneaking behind my back to see… him.”  The look she gives Cory conveys all the ill will she wishes on Shawn’s best friend. </p><p>In a quiet voice, Shawn admits, “Yeah, I have.”</p><p>With an annoyed huff, Jennifer says, “Look, I don’t have time for this. I’m giving you an ultimatum. It’s him, or it’s…” she leans in a gives Shawn one of her deep, sensuous kisses that completely addle Shawn’s mind. “…me.”</p><p>Shawn turns to Cory with a hormone-drunk look.  “Okay, what do you got?” he says without thinking.  </p><p>Cory’s face goes through a journey of emotions from sadness to longing to determination.  He takes a step forward and draws Shawn’s face to him by the neck.  Their lips slide against each other and open almost immediately.  </p><p>When Cory’s tongue touches Shawn’s again for the first time since Cory and Topanga got together, it feels like coming home.  For weeks he’d been under the spell of the Wicked Witch of the West—Cory was absolutely right to call her that—and now Cory’s kiss was the one to wake him up.  Wait, that was Sleeping Beauty.  He chased that thought out of his head as Cory deepened the kiss even further.  </p><p>Topanga and Jennifer stood to the side, watching with nearly matching faces of surprise, although Topanga’s surprise was dripping with arousal while Jennifer’s was tinged with disgust.</p><p>“Wow,” Topanga whispers out loud without noticing.  </p><p>It breaks the spell of the boys and they pull apart, Cory looking guilty and Shawn looking even more hormone ravaged than before. </p><p>“I should’ve known the two of you were fags,” Jennifer sneers with derision.  </p><p>“Hey!” Cory, Shawn, and Topanga protest in unison.</p><p>“I’m with Topanga,” Cory adds.</p><p>“And I don’t think I’m gay, which there’s nothing wrong with, but I might be bisexual,” Shawn admits, looking at Jennifer in defiance.  </p><p>“And seriously, I mean…that was kinda hot.  Wasn’t it?” Topanga says.  </p><p>Jennifer turns to Topanga and looks at her with pity.  “Oh honey, you’re just their sad little beard, and you don’t even know it.”  She turns to Shawn, “And Shawn, bisexuality is just a stop on the way to coming out as gay, so you may as well save yourself the time.  Also, consider yourself dumped.”</p><p>Shawn crosses his arms and shrugs.  “Now that I know how ragingly homophobic you are, it doesn’t bother me one bit.”  He walks over to Cory and Topanga and puts an arm around each of them. “Anyway, this time I realize I’m gaining more than I’m losing.</p><p>Jennifer looks at all of them contemptuously.  “Well.  I hope you’ll all be very happy together.”</p><p>“Oh, I think we will be,” Topanga says, wrapping an arm around Shawn and grabbing Cory’s hand. </p><p>Jennifer stomps out in righteous fury, leaving the three to collectively sigh in relief.  </p><p>Shawn squeezes both of their shoulders.  “Thank you for rescuing me.”</p><p>“Any time,” Topanga says with a smile.  “The world should know better than to get in between Cory and Shawn.”</p><p>“You’re the only one we’d allow,” Shawn says, then reconsiders what he said when Topanga and Cory chuckle.  “Wait, that’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be entirely opposed,” Topanga says, her face a bashful red. </p><p>“Oh, really?” Cory asks, holding out the arm not wrapped around Shawn to draw her closer so they’re in a threeway hug.  </p><p>“What do you mean?” Shawn asks, looking adorably confused.  </p><p>Topanga sighs but looks up at the boys.  “You two obviously have a very intense connection, something that no one in the world can break, not even me.  I love Cory with all my heart, and I think you do, too, Shawn.”</p><p>Shawn rubs the back of his neck.  “I mean, I guess if you twisted my arm and put a gun to my head and I had to say it out loud for a lie detector test, then…yeah, I guess that’s true.”  </p><p>“And Cory, you love both of us, don’t you?” Topanga asks softly, but ever forthright.  </p><p>Guilt seizes Cory’s heart.  How selfish and horrible must he be to love two people the exact same?  Why isn’t he able to give all of his love to just one person, like normal people do?  “I’m sorry!” he blurts out, trying to pull away from them, but neither letting him go.  </p><p>Shawn asks, “What’s wrong?” at the same time Topanga says, “It’s okay, Cory.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve either of you,” Cory says, his shoulders slumping over.  </p><p>“Oh, Cory,” Topanga says.  She leans up to kiss him on the cheek.  “Of course you do.”</p><p>“You deserve all the best, Cory,” Shawn says.  “And I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you this whole time.  It was stupid of me to neglect the one great relationship I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“I just don’t understand what’s happening here.”  Cory shakes his.  “I just admitted that I love Shawn, I kissed you in front of Topanga, and now you’re telling me it’s okay and I deserve this?  Shouldn’t you be screaming at me for cheating on you?  In front of you?”</p><p>Topanga shakes her head.  “Cory, as I said earlier, I’ve known better than to get between you and Shawn because I knew making you choose would only make me lose you.  And I don’t want that.”</p><p>“I don’t want to lose you, either,” Cory says, squeezing her with the arm wrapped around her.  </p><p>“I do not want to get between the two of you,” Shawn says, backing up from the group.  “You’re soulmates, made for each other.”  </p><p>“So are you and Cory,” Topanga points out.  “You were even before I came onto the scene.”  She reaches out and brushes Shawn’s hair behind his ear, looking deeply into his eyes.  “And I care about you a lot, too, Shawn.”</p><p>“I knew that makeout in the closest wasn’t nothing,” Cory mutters to himself. </p><p>Topanga playfully slaps his bicep.  “Don’t worry, no one loves Shawn more than you.”</p><p>They all grin at each other, quiet for a moment  </p><p>“Well, what do you want to do with our new found freedom?” Cory breaks the silence, having a specific idea in his head involving the tree house again.</p><p>“I dunno,” Shawn shrugs, though he’s thinking along a similar vein as Cory.  He doesn’t want to be too obvious in front of Topanga, but he doesn’t want Cory to think he’s brushing him off, either.  “See you tomorrow at school?”</p><p>Cory looks a little disappointed and Topanga sighs. </p><p>“Guys, I know what you want to do.  And I think I’m okay with it… as long as Cory still has time for kissing me.”</p><p>“I’ll always have time to kiss you, Topanga.  We could even kiss right now if you want!” Cory says, eager to keep the peace and make everyone happy.  </p><p>She rolls her eyes but kisses him gently on the lips.  “I know what you two want right now.  Go on and do it.”</p><p>Cory kisses her again, nearly as sensuously as Shawn’s kisses with Jennifer, but deeper from their undying connection.  “I love you.”</p><p>“I know you do.  I love you, too.  Now, go have fun,” she says and swats him on the butt.  </p><p>“You heard her, Shawn!  Let’s get out of here,” Cory says with a giant grin on his face. </p><p>“If you say so, Topanga,” Shawn says, looking like he can’t believe his luck.  </p><p>“I do,” she says and winks.  “Have fun!”</p><p>She watches them walk off, clearly trying to pretend they’re not too eager to be alone, but she knows better.  She also knows there’s a nice warm bath and some interesting fantasies to entertain in her near future.  The reaction she had to that kiss needed to be explored…in detail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ...And One to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the rating goes up to E!  You have been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Topanga luxuriates in a hot bath, candles lit all around the bathroom and pop radio playing softly from the boombox on the counter. She thinks back to the kiss between Cory and Shawn, how passionate they’d been for each other. Their kiss blew every kiss Shawn had with Jennifer right out of the water. Their kiss felt like it was giving HER aftershocks. And now they were up in that tree house together, and who knows what they’re doing. They probably brought comic books up with them to make a cover, but there’s little chance they actually looked at them.</p><p>Her hands wander lightly over her chest, simply stimulating the nerve endings in her skin and feeling alive in her own body. Though she has a bit of a reputation for being a good girl—she’s only ever kissed a boy before, because she’s never felt ready for more than that—she knows her body very well at this point. She may be a prude to the outside world, but she lived a rich fantasy life and takes care of her needs regularly. When she finally takes the next step with Cory, she’s confident she’ll be able to guide him into making her climax.</p><p>For now, she makes due with her baths. When she’s feeling nice and tingly, she brings one hand to rest on her boob and the other to her groin. Squeezing her own breast makes her moan quietly, unheard by anyone due to the music on the radio. She moves to squeeze her nipple and her hips thrust up to meet her waiting fingers. Moving in spirals around her clit, she starts to finger herself slowly, letting the heat build.</p><p>The image of Cory and Shawn kissing earlier is splayed across her mind’s eye, mesmerizing and hot. She purposefully morphs the image to the two of them in the treehouse, lying horizontally and kissing each other fiercely. She’s seen how they wrestle and can definitely imagine their kissing being just as rough. The thought excited her, and her hand sped up a little.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The boys couldn’t get up to the treehouse fast enough. They swept through the house from the front door, up the stairs to “grab some comics,” and sped through Cory’s window, out to their sanctuary. Cory also had a boombox that he’d set up near the treehouse ages ago, so he also puts on the radio.</p><p>“I’ve been trying so hard not to think about this since you got back together with ‘Panga,” Shawn says, his words slightly slurred with arousal from Cory kissing his neck.</p><p>Cory takes a break from sucking kisses into that gorgeous neck to say, “I can’t believe how turned on she seemed…”</p><p>Shawn looks dazed at the thought. “Topanga turned on…”</p><p>They both think about that for a minute and then shake their heads.</p><p>“She’s always so careful when we kiss, stopping before we can get too riled up. She’s not ready to go further, so I never push it.” Cory takes a deep breath. “But GOD what I wouldn’t do to get my mouth on those gorgeous breasts.”</p><p>“Let’s talk about Topanga later…who knows if this is a trick and we only get this one night together.” Shawn straddles Cory’s lap and kisses the hell out of him.</p><p>Cory hums into the kiss and rubs his hands up and down Shawn’s back. Then he reaches as far down as he can and pulls his stupid tennis shirt off, tossing it to the side so he could hopefully forget it ever existed. He rubs his hands up Shawn’s chest and Shawn shivers.</p><p>“Feel so good.”</p><p>“You too, Shawnie.” Cory snakes his hand up behind Shawn’s head and pulls him forward. “Kiss me, please.”</p><p>“Absolutely.” They dive together in a heated kiss, much like Topanga was imagining a few blocks away in the bathtub. Instead of wrestling to see who could pin the other, they seemed to be wrestling to show the other how much they wanted them. Their hips ground together in a familiar rhythm like their time together before it came to a definitive halt in Disney World.</p><p>This is as far as they’ve gone before, usually from being interrupted by one of their parents. There was one memorable moment when Shawn got to stroke his finger up the line of Cory’s hard-on through his jeans and Cory shivered so hard his teeth clacked together, and a second later Mrs. Matthews called them down for dinner.</p><p>Now they really had some time to spend together and they could do almost anything they wanted. Topanga gave them PERMISSION.</p><p>“What do you wanna do?” Cory asks, breathing heavily.</p><p>Shawn gives him a devouring look. “God, Cor, I dunno, whatever you’ll let me.”</p><p>He sucks in a breath and then sits up. “I don’t know what I’m ready for,” Cory admits.</p><p>“We can just keep doing this if you want. I literally meant whatever you want to do. I’ve missed you so much. Even before Jennifer.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you, too. I’ve been feeling for weeks like I’ve been missing half my soul and now I know exactly what’s been missing. I love you,” Cory says matter-of-factly.</p><p>“You know I love you, too,” Shawn replies, sounding choked up.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Falling easily into detailed fantasy, Topanga rubbed her clit so fast the water was making a splashing noise. The Cory and Shawn in her head have stripped down to just their boxers, an image she could easily picture after seeing them both in bathing suits over the years. They’re grinding together in a way that she and Cory have never done, although now she’s wondering to herself why she’s been so hesitant. In her head it looked like it felt amazing. Her pussy throbbed all over, begging for something inside. She thrusts two fingers into herself, grunting with pleasure, and slightly speeds up the fingers massaging her clit.</p><p>Knowing that she gave them permission to do whatever they wanted, she couldn’t help but wonder just how far they would go. Would they take each other in hand? She could only hazily picture this, but even the vague picture was oddly enticing. What if they went even further? Would they take turns…going down on each other? Would they lie on their sides like a yin yang, sucking each other at the same time?</p><p>All at once the rubbing and thrusting of her fingers is not enough. She drains the water enough that when she lies down with her bum against the side of the tub and her legs in the air, against the wall, her clit is exposed to the air, then turns the water on to run over her. It’s cold at first and she hisses through her teeth, but doesn’t move away. The shock of the cold only turns her on more. The water warming up feels even better for it. Once it’s at a good temperature and pressure, she lies back in the tub, angling her hips so the water hits her in just the right way. Now the pleasure is so intense she has to bite her fist to keep from crying out and alerting her parents to her activities. She’s closer than ever to the edge and imagines how close they might be, too.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Do you want me to touch you?” Shawn asks, resting a hand on Cory’s thigh.</p><p>Cory gives a frustrated sigh. “Yes, but no…I want to, but I’m terrified of taking that step.” He takes a big breath. “But, I’m also ridiculously turned on and would like to do something about that. Usually I end up in the shower at the end of the night, but I’d rather not do that…”</p><p>Shawn’s face lights up with an idea. “We don’t have to touch each other… what if we just jerk off together.”</p><p>“Huh,” Cory said, looking thoughtful. He nods decisively. “Okay.</p><p>“Yeah?” Shawn smiles.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s do it.” Cory starts pulling down his pants and boxers and Shawn follows suit.</p><p>They each take a moment to look each other over. Shawn nods approvingly. “Nice,” he says.</p><p>“Yours, too,” Cory says, his mouth gone completely dry, yet he feels like choking on his own spit anyway. Nice was a vast understatement. He’s never been this turned on in his life.</p><p>“I’m gonna start?” Shawn licks a stripe up his hand and reaches down to stroke himself. His eyes fall closed and he hears Cory’s breath catch and then the sound of him licking his own hand and getting to it. Shawn’s eyes snap open in order to watch this happen, and is rewarded with the gorgeous sight of his best friend turned on beyond reason, head thrust back, pleasuring himself to the thought of finally being with Shawn in a carnal way. Years of build up have led to this moment.</p><p>Cory’s head snaps up and his eyes seek out Shawn’s. “Do you wanna kiss?”</p><p>“Hell, yes.” They move closer together so they can kiss and jerk-off at the same time.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Topanga is so close to release she can practically taste it, but she’s hit an incredibly frustrating plateau. In her mind, the boys have moved beyond kissing and she’s imagined Shawn going down on Cory, mostly because she’s imagined doing it to him so many times that she could pretend to be Shawn in her mind. She’s always wondered about the taste and how fast he would need her to move. She pictures Shawn licking at Cory like he’s an ice cream cone. All of these images turn her on immensely, but they’re not pushing her over the edge for some reason.</p><p>Closing her eyes and turning the water pressure up a smidge, she let her brain go blank to see what might come to her imagination. Luckily it wasn’t too long before her brain conjured something up, but she’s surprised by it. Shawn is somehow kissing her while Cory’s between her legs, lapping at her like he knows exactly what he’s doing. She imagines Shawn kissing down her chest to lick a nipple, tonguing at it and nibbling, sucking it. Her mind leaps to the thought of somehow both of them being inside her at once, and that’s the wild image that sends her careening over. She thrashes her head back and forth as the waves of pleasure wash over her, trying her best to muffle any sounds with her face turned into her shoulder.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Cory and Shawn careen into a sloppy, amazing kiss, all while continuing to pleasure themselves. The kiss drove their pleasure even higher.</p><p>Cory couldn’t believe they were doing something so intimate together, and yet was also surprised by how natural it felt. Of course he’d be kissing Shawn and touching himself. This is exactly where he’s supposed to be.</p><p>For Shawn, he can’t even believe he’s so lucky right now. There was a whole list of girls he’s gotten off with and not a single one comes close to being in Cory’s arms. They’re sitting up, but Shawn doesn’t think he can stay vertical much longer. He longs to feel Cory’s weight on top of him, so he does the only rational thing, and pulls him over. Cory goes toppling onto him and Shawn groans in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Crap, am I squishing you?” Cory asks, attempting to give him some breathing room.</p><p>But Shawn was having none of that. He wrapped one leg around Cory to pull him closer while snaking a hand between them to stroke them both in time. Then he thrusts and Cory loses his mind.</p><p>“Fuck, Shawn!” His hips take over and he mindlessly thrusts into Shawn’s fist, finally getting his wits enough about him that he lends his hand to the action.</p><p>They both moan and seek each other’s lips, kissing, writhing and chasing every bit of pleasure they can. Not too long after that, Cory can’t take it anymore and spills over their combined fists, still pumping frantically. The feeling of Cory coming all over him sets Shawn off, spurting hard all over them as well.</p><p>They slowly break from kissing. “Ugh,” Cory says, rolling over and looking at the mess they’ve made. He grabs his t-shirt and starts mopping them up. “We might need to each take a turn in the bathroom before going downstairs…”</p><p>Shawn laughs. “You can go first. I’ll wait here.”</p><p>“Wish you could come with me,” Cory says, still floating in a hormone haze.</p><p>“Maybe some day, big guy,” Shawn winks.</p><p>With that, they both take their turns and Cory walks Shawn out the front door as if everything is completely normal. Surprisingly, no one makes a comment and Cory escapes upstairs to call Topanga with no interruptions.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Shawn stays up late that night, writing everything down in a notebook that no one else would ever see. He was finding it difficult trying to process his feelings. He’d started the day planning to have dinner with Cory, then ended up playing tennis with Jennifer, getting caught with Cory by Jennifer, coming out as bisexual, and then finally being dumped by Jennifer. Once that relationship ended, it seemed like a new one began with Cory (and maybe Topanga? He was so confused).</p><p>Eventually it all became too much for him, so he turned the light out and closed his eyes, listening to the din of the trailer park around him. Beyond his control, a mental reel started playing of his night with Cory in the tree house…he thinks he’ll probably relive this night every night for the rest of time.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“So, do you want to talk about it?” Topanga asks after the usual phone pleasantries.</p><p>Cory ponders that question for a while. Possibly a moment too long because she adds, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. It can be private between you two just as our relationship is private from him.”</p><p>This makes Cory feel guilty because he’s just flown way past what they’ve ever done together. He finally says, “We, um, kissed a lot, and some other stuff.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Topanga asks, her voice going breathy involuntarily.</p><p>He notes the change in her voice and notices an instant reaction from his already spent cock. “Yeah…it was…really good. I can’t believe you let us do that…” He hears her breathe out in a long sigh.</p><p>“I, uh, might have been…doing something, too…while actually thinking about you two,” she admits haltingly.</p><p>Cory’s eyes boggle out of his head and he stares at the phone like it just grew tentacles. “You did? You DO…that?” He can barely get the thought out, he’s so surprised.</p><p>“Of course I do! Girls get horny too, ya know,” she says, rolling her eyes fondly at his cluelessness.</p><p>“You sure have fooled me! I always feel like an out of control monster, when my hands wandering on their own, and you always seem so composed when you move my hands back to your shoulders.”</p><p>“Just because I move your hands away doesn’t mean I really want to move them somewhere else. I just have self control. As for hiding it, it’s just easier for girls, Cor, sorry,” she says, not sounding sorry at all. “We don’t have an obvious hormone monster in our pants.”</p><p>“Well, nuts to that,” he grumps, though she can clearly tell he’s smiling. “I have so many questions. But, ya know, thanks for sharing that vital piece of information with me.”</p><p>“I still don’t think I’m ready go any further with you, though,” she adds, suddenly worried that she’s gotten his hopes up. “I don’t mind if you and Shawn do, but I’m personally not there yet.”</p><p>“No worries, Topanga, we’ll do whatever you want to do. You’re in control of when we move forward and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”</p><p>She sighs happily. “I love you, Cory Matthews.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Topanga Lawrence.”</p><p>“Sweet dreams, Cory.” She blows him a kiss over the phone and they both hang up.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>All three teens fall asleep that night dreaming of a world of possibilities where they can all be together and no one gets hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>